


hey, sorry for the letter

by winterlodge



Series: red, green, blue, yellow [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlodge/pseuds/winterlodge
Summary: Yuta bermaksud melemparkan surat berisi guyonan kejam pada Ten, sayangnya angin menolak untuk bekerjasama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “i tried to send a note with a mean joke to my friend and tried to throw it but instead it landed on your desk ...”
> 
> referensi visual dan asrama [here](https://twitter.com/foryoungho/status/806431725928607744)

Yuta ingin sekali menyatu dengan dinding saat ini. Atau berubah menjadi rumput yang tengah dipotong-potong oleh Profesor Park di depan kelas. Atau bereinkarnasi menjadi kumbang. Apapun, asalkan hal itu dapat menghindarkannya dari rasa malu tiada dua yang kini sedang dialaminya.

 

Dari belakang, Ten memandanginya dengan geli, dahinya berkerut dan tangannya diletakkan di depan mulut karena tawanya bisa meledak kapan saja—dan ia tidak ingin ditegur Profesor Park karena itu. Yuta tidak melihatnya, ia terlalu malu untuk menengok ke belakang, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau Ten tengah menertawainya; setidaknya dalam hati. _Oh, bagus,_ Yuta membatin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung mejanya dengan gelisah. _Aku akan membuat Chittaphon merasakan Sectumsempra setelah ini._  


 

Bagaimanapun juga, bagi Yuta tersangka pertama insiden kali ini jelas adalah Ten. Hei, seandainya anak itu tidak bermain dengan kucing penjaga asrama sampai larut malam dan membuatnya bangun kesiangan sehingga terlambat sampai di kelas Ramuan pagi ini, ia tidak akan duduk di belakang sana (Profesor Park sangat ketat soal aturan urutan tempat duduk; _first come, first row_ ) sehingga membuat Yuta kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Katakanlah dua pemuda ini macam cacing kepanasan yang tak bisa diam, tapi mereka memang tidak bisa bertahan dalam kelas barang semenit saja tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Jadilah Yuta berinisiatif untuk berkomunikasi menggunakan cara yang cukup primitif, yakni dengan melemparkan kertas setiap kali Profesor Park tidak melihat ke arah murid-muridnya.

 

Pada awalnya, isi surat primitif itu pertanyaan tentang mengapa Ten bisa terlambat—dijawab dengan sebuah gambar kucing jelek yang membuat Yuta bingung karena sejujurnya gambar itu lebih mirip karung goni dibandingkan kucing, namun tentu saja Nakamoto Yuta tidak akan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengomentari gambar jelek itu (oh sungguh, itu betulan jelek). Terima kasih atas komentar _“Apaan, gambarmu busuk sekali”_ yang melayang ke arah meja Ten, surat-suratan primitif mereka berujung pada saling menghina.

 

Saling menghina sebetulnya bukan barang baru dalam pertemanan Ten dan Yuta yang menginjak tahun ketiga ini; semua orang yang dekat dengan mereka tahu hal tersebut. Keduanya sendiri selalu berpikir bahwa bercandaan mereka memang seperti itu; tapi lain ceritanya ketika guyonan kejam mereka melibatkan orang lain. Udara yang bergerak di dalam kelas (sebetulnya kata angin cukup untuk menggantikan frasa ini, namun rasanya kata ‘angin’ berkonotasi dengan udara yang bergerak terlalu kencang) sedang iseng dan tampaknya ingin menonton drama yang muncul ketika surat Yuta, berisi dua kata ejekan sederhana _(“ Dasar pecundang”)_ malah mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Alih-alih mendarat di meja Ten, kertas itu sekarang ada di genggaman seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan jubah hitam beraksen hijau. Pada saat itulah Yuta mendadak ingin jadi kumbang saja meskipun kumbang tidak bisa bermain Quidditch.

 

“Mampus,” Ten berbisik sambil menahan tawanya. Yuta tidak mendengar, tentu saja.

 

Yuta tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda Slytherin yang baru saja menerima surat racunnya itu, mungkin karena ia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya bersama Ten setiap kali datang ke kelas ramuan. Raut wajah pemuda itu dingin sekali. Yang berubah dari ekspresinya ketika menerima surat Yuta hanya satu alis yang naik selama dua detik, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan surat asing yang diterimanya ke dalam saku jubah.

 

Oh, Yuta tidak suka ini, tapi ia harus segera meluruskan segalanya setelah pelajaran berakhir.

.

.

.

 

Yuta (dan Ten) adalah tipe siswa yang langsung berlari keluar kelas setelah bel berbunyi, namun untuk hari ini mereka harus tinggal lebih lama di dalam kelas, tentu saja untuk meluruskan masalah surat beracun nyasar itu. Awalnya Ten mau meninggalkan Yuta, sayangnya ia kalah cepat (membuat Yuta misuh-misuh setengah berbisik, _Chittaphon kau ini betul-betul Gryffindor atau bukan sih_ ). Beruntunglah ternyata pemuda malang korban surat nyasar itu adalah tipe siswa yang berbanding terbalik dengan Yuta dan Ten, sehingga kedua pemuda itu tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mengejarnya. Ia masih duduk di tempatnya ketika bel berbunyi, mengobrol sejenak dengan seseorang di sebelahnya —pemuda yang sama-sama dari Slytherin—sambil membereskan meja. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas terhenti ketika Yuta tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, lalu menyapa dengan kikuk.

 

“Ha-halo.”

 

Pemuda itu mengedipkan mata. “Halo?”

 

“Ini ... pertama kali kita bicara, benar?” Yuta menggaruk kepalanya canggung. “Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Salam kenal.”

 

“Aku tahu.”

 

Yuta menatap ke arah pemuda Slytherin itu, tak percaya. “Kau tahu?”

 

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan tawa kecil. “Profesor Park menghukummu saat hari pertama masuk kelas. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatku mengingat namamu.”

 

Suara tawa tertahan muncul dari belakang Yuta—Ten. Yuta harus menahan kakinya untuk tidak menendang Ten dari depan. “Oh. Baiklah. Oke ... jadi. Soal surat—”

 

“Surat?”

 

“Kau tahu ... tadi ... kertas kecil. Isinya cukup kurang ajar.” Yuta mengangkat bahunya cepat. “Itu—maafkan aku. Seharusnya, kertas itu untuk Chittaphon. Anak ini,” siku Yuta mendarat di dada Ten, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. “Jadi, bukan untukmu. Err, yeah. Aku tidak akan mengatai orang yang belum kukenal sebagai pecundang. Itu hanya ... yah, katakanlah, sebuah kejadian yang tidak beruntung—”

 

“Surat salah sasaran, kalau kau mau kalimat yang lebih sederhana.” Ten memotong. Yuta bernapas lega. “Tolong maafkan sahabatku yang ceroboh ini, ya.”

 

“Oh, ini, ya?” Sang pemuda Slytherin mengeluarkan surat Yuta dari jubahnya, sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum kecil yang cukup untuk melenyapkan segala kesan dingin dari wajahnya. “Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kecelakaan memang bisa terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja. Maka dari itu ia disebut kecelakaan.”

 

Yuta menerima surat itu dengan tangan yang bergetar dan gerakan kaku. “Ma-maafkan kami karena membuatmu terlibat dalam kecelakaan konyol ini.”

 

“Itu hanya surat, tidak apa-apa. Kalau Howler, mungkin baru aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk komplain.” Pemuda Slytherin itu bangkit berdiri sambil mencangklong tasnya. “Sebelumnya, sori, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Kelas neraka, kau tahu, Profesor Son. Aku akan jadi gelas kalau datang terlambat, jadi aku pamit duluan.”

 

“Oh!” Sebagai yang pernah diubah jadi gelas, Yuta langsung mengerti. “Maafkan kami sekali lagi, dan maafkan telah mengambil waktumu—”

“Santai saja,” ia kembali tersenyum. “Oh, kalau kalian memperhatikan kelas Profesor Kim, kalian akan tahu kalau ada mantra yang dapat mencegah kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi. Buka lagi bukumu, ya. Taeyong, ayo.”

 

Yuta dan Ten bertatapan sejenak, keduanya sama-sama mengirimkan kalimat _"Kau bego, sih,"_ pada satu sama lain. Perang lewat tatapan mata itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka teringat bahwa pemuda itu dan rekannya —Taeyong—akan pergi, sehingga mereka merasa perlu untul membungkuk pelan ketika dua pemuda Slytherin itu berlalu sambil tersenyum. Setelah sosok mereka menjadi lebih kecil daripada semut di penglihatan kedua Gryffindor itu, barulah Yuta menghembuskan napas lega. Lututnya lemas, nyaris tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi saking gugupnya. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak sedingin yang Yuta kira. Ramah, malah.

 

“Hei, kau benar-benar gemetaran hanya karena ini?” ledek Ten. “Ya ampun, kau benar-benar Gryffindor, Nakamoto?”

 

Siku Yuta kembali mendarat di dada Ten untuk kedua kalinya. “Pertanyaan itu seharusnya kuberikan padamu, Chittaphon bodoh. Aku hanya gugup karena ia terlihat seperti orang yang bisa mengeluarkan Avada Kedavra ketika kau menyenggolnya sedikit.”

 

Ten tertawa puas. “Berlebihan sekali.”

 

“Biar saja.”

 

“Eh, kau tidak tanya namanya?” Ten tampaknya baru mengingat sesuatu. “Dia tahu namamu, tapi kau tidak tanya namanya.”

 

“Ah, ya. Benar juga.” Yuta mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu mengangkat bahu. “Ah, tidak masalah, kita bisa tanya padanya di kelas hari Kamis nanti.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe ini backup dari scribble di facebook, diarsipkan buat future use (???)  
> akan dibuat series juga sih isinya stand alone fics yang berlatar hogwarts au dan diupdate kalau ingin
> 
> ~~ps: yutensol has to happen. i don't make the rules~~


End file.
